Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie
Uranimated18's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Cast *Scratchy (The Simpsons) as Tom *Itchy (The Simpsons) as Jerry *Mrs. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) as Tom's Owner *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as Moving Man *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Bulldog *Goofy (Disney) as Puggsy *Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Frankie da Flea *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) and Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) as the Straycatchers *Hyenas (The Lion King) as The Cat Gang *Christina (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) as Robyn Starling *Stormella (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) as Aunt Pristine Figg *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Patrol Man *Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Lickboot *Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) as Ferdinand *Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) as Dr. Applecheek *Huckleberry Hound as Droopy *Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Daddy Starling *Charlie B.Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Captain Kiddie *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Squawk Scenes *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 1 Opening Credits *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 2 Moving Out/Chief Chase Scratchy *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 3 Wham Bam Boom *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 4 Scratchy and Itchy Meet Goofy and Mickey Mouse/"Friends to the End" *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 5 Caught by Stabbington Brothers/Hyenas ("What Do We Care") *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 6 Scratchy and Itchy Meets Christina/Christina's Sad Story *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 7 Meet Stormella/('Money Is Such a Beautiful Word") *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 8 Scratchy and Itchy vs. Roscoe and DeSoto *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 9 "He's Alive"/Caught by Stormella *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 10 Meet Lord Rothbart/("God's Little Creatures") *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 11 Escaped *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 12 "I Miss You" *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 13 Scratchy, Itchy and Christina Rowing the Raft *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 14 Reward *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 15 Charlie and Itchy/("I'd Done It All") *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 16 Let's Get Her *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 17 Charlie and Itchy Chase Itchy/Scratchy and Itchy Save Christina *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 18 Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 19 Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/The Grand Final *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie - Part 20 End Credits Movie used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips used *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *The Magic School Bus *Looney Tunes *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Lion King *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *SpongeBob SqaurePants *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Oliver and Company *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *The Huckleberry Hound Show *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol Gallery Scratchy.png|Scratchy as Tom Itchy.png|Itchy as Jerry 01-frizzle.jpg|Mrs. Frizzle as Tom's Owner Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as The Moving Man Chief1.png|Chief as Bulldog Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Puggsy Mickey_Mouse_Disney_3.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Frankie da Flea Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach Mr. Snoops.png|and Mr. Snoops as the Straycatchers Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as The Cat Gang christina.jpg|Christina as Robyn Starling Imagestormella.jpg|Stormella as Aunt Pristine Figg Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as The Patrol Man Profile_-_Lyle_Tiberius_Rourke.png|Commander Rourke as Lickboot DeSoto and Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Ferdinand King Rothbart.jpg|Lord Rothbart as Applecheek Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Droopy Prince Derek in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|Prince Derek as Daddy Starling Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Captain Kiddin Itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.jpg|Itchy Itchiford as Squawk Category:Uranimated18 Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs